EMW/NIWA Supreme Showdown: The Clardy Cup
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship Duke Nukem © vs. Zangief EMW World Women's Championship Bustice © vs. Mystery Attacker 2012 Clardy Family Cup Tag Team Tournament First Round #8 MMA Inc. (Tito Ortiz & Chuck Liddell) vs. #9 X-Men (Cyclops & Wolverine) #5 The Avengers (Captain America & Thor) vs. #12 Flint Tropics (Clarence "Coffee Black" Withers & Ed Monix) w/Jackie Moon #7 The Dudley Nephews (Ted Dudley & Ace Dudley) vs. #10 Mixed Martial Alliance (Bobby Lashley & Ken Shamrock) #6 Spider-Man & Peter Pan vs. #11 Liberty City Connection (Luis Lopez & Niko Bellic) Second Round #1 The Mario Brothers (Mario & Luigi) vs. Winner Of MMA Inc./X-Men #4 The Grove Street Gang (Sean "Sweet" Johnson & Carl "CJ" Johnson) vs. Winner of Avengers/Flint Tropics #2 The Wayans Brothers (Shawn Wayans & Marlon Wayans) vs. Winner of Dudleyz/Mixed Martial Alliance #3 The Warios (Wario & Waluigi) vs. Winner of Spidey-Pan/LCC 2012 Clardy Family Starlets Cup Tournament for the Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship First Round #8 The Williams Sisters (Serena Williams & Venus Williams) vs. #9 The Bella Twins (Nikki Bella & Brie Bella) #5 Olivia Munn & Faith Lehane vs. #12 Baywatch (Carmen Electra & Pamela Anderson) #7 Emma Frost & X-23 vs. #10 The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom & Bubbles) #6 SHIELD (Black Widow & Maria Hill) vs. #11 Maryse & Lady Gaga (Maryse replacing Melina due an injury) Second Round #1 The Beautiful People (Velvet Sky & Angelina Love) vs. Winner of Bellas/Williams #4 The Princesses (Princess Peach & Princess Daisy) vs. Winner of Munn-Faith/Baywatch #2 Legendary Conviction (Gina Carano & Melissa Anderson) vs. Winner of Powerpuff Girls/X-Women #3 Torrie Wilson & Stacy Keibler vs. Winner Of SHIELD/Maryse-Gaga Results *1. After the match, Munn & Faith leave the ring and head to the back as Carmen Electra checked on her partner Pamela and then Ron Burgundy left the broadcast table and then enters the ring to check on Pamela and then both Carmen and Burgundy helped Pamela up and then they leave to the back. *4. The match ended in a 20 Minute Time Limit Draw. Due to the result, neither team will advance in the 2nd Round and The Wayans Brothers get a 2nd Round Bye. *9. Before the match started, as Bustice was making her way to the ring, The Masked Attacker attacked from behind but then Bustice fought back and then the two brawled all the way to the ring and then EMW Starlets Senior Referee calls for the bell to start the match. After the match, Bustice signals that she was going to unmask the Mystery Attacker and then starts to unmask her while The Masked Attacker was fighting to keep the mask on. But then another Masked Attacker ran in and attacked Bustice from behind and then the two Masked Attackers continue to attack Bustice and then Shaundi ran in to make the save. Then both Bustice and Shaundi cleaned house on the Masked Attackers then Bustice threw one of them to the outside and then Shaundi dropkicked the other that knocked her to the outside. Bustice and Shaundi stood tall as the Masked Attackers looked on at ringside and then head to the back. Shaundi then grabbed the EMW World Women's Championship and then hands it to Bustice and tells her that she's coming after the title at MegaBrawl 6 and then leaves as Bustice celebrates her successful title defense. *17. Shawn Wayans pinned Peter Pan with a schoolboy roll-up after a low blow that the referee didn't see due to Poison arriving on the apron and distracting the referee. *21. Michael Jordan was the assigned special guest referee for the match. During the match, Poison tried to interfere but gets caught by Jordan and then Jordan ejects Poison from ringside. After the match, The Grove Street Gang celebrated the ring and then was presented the trophy. The Grove Street Gang then held up the Trophy and then took some pictures with the trophy from some photographers. *22. After the match, Blitz hits Duke with a low blow from behind and then start stomping on Nukem and then Zangief did the same thing. Suddenly, the lights go out in the arena. The lights come back on and "The Day Walker" Blade appears in the ring and goes after Blitz and Zangief. Duke then gets up and joins Blade. Duke and Blade then double clotheslined Zangief over the top rope and Zangief fell to the outside. Zangief then decided to head to the back. But Zangief had left Blitz all alone with Duke and Blade. Blitz slowly gets to his feet then turns and sees them and noticed that Zangief was not there and then yells for Zangief to get back in the ring then turns to Duke and Blade then tries to beg for forgiveness and then Duke and Blade went after Blitz but Blitz made a quick exit and ran to the back. Blade and Duke then have a staredown and then Duke points to the MegaBrawl logo and then Blade takes one good look at the MegaBrawl logo and then he nods his head, thus confirming that Blade is looking to become the EMW World Heavyweight Champion for an unprecedented 10th time. Duke then holds up the EMW World Heavyweight title to Blade and then both men have a staredown and Blade leaves to the back and then Duke looked on and then later celebrated in the ring. *23. Trish Stratus was the assigned special guest referee for the match. In the final moments of the match, there was a miscommunication between Carano and Poison then Velvet Sky hits Carano with the Botox Injection followed by Sky hits Carano with the Beauty-T to become the 2012 Clardy Family Starlets Cup Champion and the NEW Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Champions. After the match, Velvet & Angelina were handed the Trophy and the title belts and then The Beautiful People celebrated in the ring as the crowd cheered like crazy as the show concludes. Miscellaneous *Michael Buffer joined Wade Needham & Erin Andrews for commentary for the rest of the event as Burgundy was tending to Pamela Anderson. *The Masked Attacker arrived and made her way to the arena during the event. *Due to how the match between The Dudley Nephews vs. Mixed Martial Alliance ended, the Wayans Brothers automatically advance to the Semi-Finals via a Bye and battle the winner of The Warios/Spidey & Pan match. *EMW General Manager Al Bundy announced that there will special referees assigned to the Finals of each tournament and those special referees will be revealed at match time. Also, to make sure that those matches have decisive and undisputed winners, both of those matches will be held under Extreme Rules. 2012 Clardy Family Cup Tag Team Tournament 2012 Clardy Family Cup Starlets Cup Tag Team Tournament Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:NIWA CPV's Category:2012